


Christmas wedding

by Caitlin_S



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_S/pseuds/Caitlin_S
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a crowned prince, who's in the closet and has a lot of children.    Louis is in a relationship with Eleanor Calder and plans on proposing to her, as well as marrying her, since he is getting too old to keep dating around.Niall Horan is a wedding planner, that's highly in demand, that has an excellent team behind him, that includes caterer Harry Styles, designer/artist Zayn Malik, Perrie Edwards is Harry's assistant and Leigh-Anne Pinnock is the baker/cake decorator.Harry Styles is a foster parent and has more children than most people can handle, Louis Tomlinson is registered to be a foster parent, but hasn't gotten any foster kids, he fears it's because he's a prince.AKA: Eleanor has no idea Louis is gay, Louis gets a ton of foster kids, surprise Christmas wedding, basically this could be a hallmark movie, and it's staring LARRY.    Harry with babies.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Jesy Nelson/Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 2





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> I had all of these grand plans, to post this early December, and do a count down to Christmas, but unforeseen food allergy circumstances ruined that plan. I got set back on those plans by three weeks, anyways, onto the story!!

Chapter 1: January (Issac)

Issac’s pov: 

Issac is terrified, he just accidently broke his foster family’s vase, in his excitement, over possibly having his favorite prince ever, come read to his class tomorrow in school. When they come in, his sister Irsa takes the blame. Their foster parents call Jenna, to take them back. They all have to pack their belongings. Issac cries, while he packs his stuff, he can’t believe his twin took the blame. Jenna picks them up, and makes sure they have everything packed, doing last minute house searches with all of them. Jenna takes them back to the agency, with help and they have to stay at the agency until she can find a new foster home to take them in. Issac sniffles, crying himself to sleep, he just was excited about possibly meeting his favorite prince. It was an accident. 

The next morning, Jenna takes them to school and lets the school know that they’re back in the agency’s care. The school understands, that only Jenna is allowed to pick them up. Irsa is in a different class then him, she’s with most of their octuplets. He’s with Stephan. Irsa is with Evan, Grayson and Wesley. Brandon and Brian are in a different classroom, but they all are near by each other.

His teacher doesn’t bring up the reading person. Stephan raises his hand quickly. She calls on him. Stephan says “when’s the surprise happening?” She smirks and says “soon enough.” She winks. Issac huffs, and pouts at that. Before he knows it, it’s their reading time. Their teacher has them line up and go with her to the library. Issac is surprised, in the library, their whole year is in the room. Issac grins at his siblings, rushing to sit down near them. They all saved the two of them seats. Irsa smirks and whispers “so, how disappointed will you be if it’s not your favorite prince?” Issac growls at his sister and says “it’s going to be him, stop being so negative!!” Everyone looks at him. Issac’s teacher gives him a look. Issac blushes and says “she’s teasing me.” Irsa giggles and says “he thinks, a prince is coming. I’m just trying to be realistic.” Issac scoffs at her, refusing to look at his twin, moving to sit with his friend Maya when her class arrives. Maya is a sixteentuplet, which is double his multiple. They usually split up into small groups, because they can’t save that many seats. His favorite of her sixteen, Hudson, is sitting next to her. Kingsley and Kinsley are next to him, giggling. Maya gives them a look, and they instantly shut up. Issac says “you better not be planning any pranks on my favorite prince ever.” Maya gasps and says “Issac, I know how much you love that prince guy, I would never, ever, plan such a naughty thing.” Riley snorts and says “they’ve got marshmallows.” This big man, walks into the room. Maya squeals and says “go!!” Maya, Hudson, Kingsley, Kinsey and Zaya throw marshmallows at the poor man, before cracking up hysterically. Zaria moans, and groans. Riley says “I’m sorry, please forgive my sixteentuplets.” Evan and Brandon get into a fight, behind him, over something. Evan says “it’s my stuffy.” Brandon says “no my stuffy.” Irsa moans, and snatches the teddy bear, saying “stop fighting over this already.” Issac blushes and says “forgive my octuplets.” The man giggles, before leaving the room, nodding to the teachers. The teachers hush all of them up, asking them to be quite for their guest to come in. 

Maya’s pov:

This man, in a business suit, walks into the room, smiling and waving oddly. Issac squeals, causing everyone to wince, including her. Issac jumps up, bowing down to the man and says “thank you god, best school day, ever.” Issac squeals more, before his teacher scolds him for his behavior and he sits down blushing. The man laughs and says “it’s nice to know I have such a big fan.” Maya snorts. The man introduces himself, as a Prince of some country that she doesn’t even understand, but one look at Issac tells her he’s pretty important to her friend. Issac grins in delight, at him saying that he’s Prince Louie. Maya smirks, and says “so prince Lewis, can I call you prince Lewis?” The Louis man smirks and says “sure, what’s your name?” Maya grins, and says “Maya.” Louis says “any other Mayas?” Maya snorts and says “I’m the only one.” 

Louis sits down and reads them a few stories, before letting them go crazy asking him questions. Louis points to Riley first. Riley grins and says “I’ve always wanted to be a princess.” Maya says “oh no, here we go again.” Kingsley says “can this day get any worse?” Maya says “impossible.” Louis gets Riley’s hopes up, of telling her that anyone can be a princess, even her. Riley grins, and beams, so wide, looking gleeful over this prospect. Maya goes to her twin, knowing that her twin is going to go nuts or possibly fall over. Riley literally falls over and Maya catches her. 

Maya says “oh Riles, every single time.” Kingsley snorts. Kinsley raises his hand. Louis calls on him, ignoring Issac, who he should really be calling on. Kinsley blurts out that Kingsley’s name is Kingsley, asking if that means he’s a king. The whole class bursts into hysterically laughter at the question. Riley snaps out of her princess day dreaming and Maya is able to return to her seat. The prince is looking at them curiously and says “are you six, multiples?” Maya smiles and says “we’re actually sixteentuplets. Don’t worry, there’s way less multiples than us, in our year. Also, Zaria, her name means princess.” Zaria beams, grins and nods her head. Prince Louis gasps and smiles, telling her she has a wonderful mother, for naming her a name that means princess. Zaria just hides, in Vatalia. Maya looks at her cousins, sadly. Prince Louis finally points to Issac, asking him his name. Issac beams, grins and says “Issac.” Prince Louis says “yes, Issac.” Issac grins and says “tell us something so top secret, that no one knows!!” Prince Louis gasps, grins and says “I know something so top secret, but you all have to promise not to tell a soul.” Issac pinky promises the prince, they all agree not to tell a soul. His security look scandalized. The prince smirks and says “my palace has secret passages.” Issac’s jaw drops open and he squeals. The prince says “if I wanted, I could go from one end of my palace, to the other end of the palace, all going through a door that’s in the exact same spot, as if I was walking down the grandhallway.” A security guard smirks at that. Issac gasps in shock, squeals and says “that’s so cool!!!!” One of the scary men, is arguing with what sounds like Jenna. Jenna says “I have permission from the front office.” The scary man, refuses to let her in. Issac gulps, and says “she’s probably here for me.” The prince looks surprised, telling the security man that she might be here for one of the students. Louis smiles and says “can I help you?” Jenna says “I just need to take some of the kids out early.” Louis says “surely it can wait until we’re done here.” Jenna says “actually no it can’t. Maya, Riley, Hudson, Kinglsey, Kinsley, Kathan, Serenity, Zaya, Zoraya, Lawson, Telly, Bailey, Kiley, Marvin, Melvin, Nelson, please go to your class rooms and grab your stuff.” They all sigh. Maya hugs Issac tightly and whispers “bye.” Issac whispers “bye.” Riley starts crying, while leaving the library. Maya rushes after her twin. The sixteen of them, leave with Jenna. 

Issac’s pov: 

After they leave, the prince continues, with his question, giving more secrets about the palace. The prince says “there’s security rooms, on each floor of the palace, which you usually have to go through, to get to the other side.” The prince smirks. His security guards nod their heads. They get interrupted again, this time it’s one of the other agency workers, getting Maya’s cousins. They look very sad, but get up to leave. Another agency worker speaks to their four teachers, in the hallway privately. His teacher walks back in, giving him and Stephan pitty looks. Irsa’s teacher, looks a little disappointed at his sister. Issac says “she didn’t do it, it’s not her fault, it’s mine.” All four of their teachers moan at that. Irsa says “it was an accident, obviously.” Issac girns and says “so worth it, too.” Brandon snickers hysterically. Irsa says “it’s not funny.” Brandon doubles over, laughing hysterically. Louis says “what’s so funny?” Brandon giggles hysterically and says “Irsa has been denying Issac’s dream of meeting you, since last night.” Irsa says “it wasn’t realistic.” Issac says “I told you my reasons and I was right!!” Prince Louis laughs and says “you heard on the news that I was coming to town, hun?” Issac squeals and says “yes, I got so excited, because I knew we were going to have a guest come to day. And you never come here, for undisclosed reasons.” Prince Louis laughs, giggles and says “that’s pretty true.” Issac grins wide at that and says “so I was super excited, about meeting you.” Prince Louis smiles and says “I could tell.” Issac blushes and says “in my excitement, I accidently broke a vase.” Louis says “oh my, are you okay?” Issac grins and says “yes.” Louis says “good, as long as no one got hurt, then everything should be fine.” Paul snorts and says “like the queen says, never leave vases that are very important, out in the open, other wise, a vase is just a vase. It can be replaced.” Issac sighs. Irsa says “it was our ex foster parents family vase, passed down a few generations.” Louis says “ex foster parents?” Irsa says “ex of last night.” Jenna returns to the library, being let into it instantly. 

Jenna says “okay, I’ll still be picking you eight up, but I might be late, because there’s so many of them to pack up.” Issac says “that’s okay.” Louis says “excuse me, but how is it possible that these young children could just get thrown out of a foster home, for no reason?” Jenna says “well, Irsa is the best behaved, out of these eight, and her breaking a vase, even on accident, was the last straw for them. If it was one of the boys, they probably would’ve been even less understanding.” Louis says “I’m a registered foster parent, in my country, and I’ve never been called to take on cases, I have no limit at all.” Jenna says “what’s your name?” Louis says “Prince Louis Tomlinson, I think that’s why I’ve never been called.” Jenna says “are you registered in the UK?” Louis says “no, just in my country.” Jenna says “ah, well, I don’t know why you haven’t been called. Whatever agency or system you volunteered to foster through just doesn’t know how lucky they are to have someone with the words no limit at all.” Louis thanks her. Jenna says “or they’ve got other people, with the words no limit and haven’t had any luck, so they’ve stopped trying.” Louis says “good luck, I guess you better be going, since you’re on a time schedule.” Jenna says “yes, I am.” Jenna leaves the library. 

Issac is so happy, and he even gets a hug from his favorite prince, wishing him good luck, with his new foster home. The prince leaves with his security team. They get library time, to get books and Issac doesn’t get any, since he doesn’t know what’s happening to them yet. Issac’s teacher sits down with him and says “sweetheart, she’s not going to move you out of the district. You’re still going to be stuck with me, okay?” Issac smiles at that and says “okay.” Issac picks out books, that he wanted to get last week, getting them to go back to the agency. Issac doesn’t really call anywhere home anymore, since his parents died. He guesses his home is his siblings really. He can’t believe, Prince Louis is a registered foster parent. After school, Jenna picks them up, taking them to the agency. They all do their school work, for tomorrow. Maya says “so, who’s the sucker that’s getting us next?” Jenna says “still working on trying to figure that out.” Maya says “figured.” Jenna says “sorry sweetheart, I’m trying.” Maya smiles and says “I know.” Jenna hugs her and says “I’ve got to get back to working on finding someone to take in all of you, okay?” Maya says “okay.” Jenna ruffles his hair and says “you never do your school work, that prince put you in a good mood?” Issac grins and says “yes, guess what?” Jenna says “what?” Issac squeals and says “he’s my favorite prince ever.” Jenna giggles at that and says “oh really?” Issac grins and says “I knew it would be him, I just knew it.” Jenna giggles, leaving the room. Maya whispers “hopefully she has two suckers.” Issac smirks, giggling at that. Maya sighs and whispers “in the district.” Issac whispers “yeah, going to be difficult.” Maya whispers “yeah.” 

The next morning, they all are ready to go to school, but Jenna isn’t taking them to school. Jenna sighs, sitting down and says “we need to talk.” Maya says “what’s up?” Jenna says “I don’t think I’m going to be able to place all of you, this time.” Maya says “my family?” Jenna says “yes.” Maya says “can we talk privately then?” Jenna agrees and they go to Jenna’s office. Jenna and Maya walk out of the office, like five minutes later. School buses, pick them up today, and Jenna waves them off. Jenna blows them kisses too. Issac grins, excited for school today, his teacher was right, no changes to school.

The day goes by very quickly, and their teachers make sure they get on the right buses today. The buses drop them all of, to the agency together. Jenna is waiting for them, out side, smiling. They go inside, with her and get snacks. Jenna asks to speak to Irsa, Maya and Zaria only. Maya and Zaria lock arms, going into her office together. Irsa smiles and goes into Jenna’s office too. 

Irsa’s pov: 

Jenna sighs and says “I could only find one home.” Irsa says “they can take in all of us, right?” Jenna says “unfortunately, I don’t think so.” Maya says “why not?” Jenna says “they’ve never taken in, kids around your age. It’s a home that’s really only taken in infants and toddlers. Not school age children.” Maya says “oh, god, rookies.” Irsa says “only one, though, right?” Jenna says “yes, unfortunately.” Maya says “so then why do you need to talk to us?” Jenna says “I wanted you all to make the choose, of who stays here at the agency longer.” Irsa smirks and says “you know the boys are up for challenging rookies.” Maya says “I really don’t think we could handle more rookies.” Jenna says “that’s what I was afraid of Irsa and Maya.” Irsa gulps at that. Jenna says “this is the only unlimited person I have left. I can not risk, being completely turned down by him. He’s already very young and by himself, plus he has a very demanding full time job.” Irsa says “oh?” Jenna says “he’s a caterer, for a wedding planning company.” Maya says “what would happen to whoever stays?” Jenna says “I’ll keep searching, and get into contact with other agencies, try to find a foster home.” Maya says “okay.” Irsa says “doesn’t matter.” Maya says “the thirteen should get placed, first.” Jenna says “are you sure?” Maya says “yeah, I think we need a break from the honey moon phases of foster homes.” Jenna says “I understand.” Jenna leaves her office with them. Jenna gets a call. Jenna says “hi, Harry, yes, I have thirteen foster kids for you to take in.” Jenna sighs in relief and says “thank goodness, they’re school age children, which I know you’re not used to.” Jenna says “one of the older kids, her name is Irsa, she broke a family vase on accident and they kicked her out, just happened the other day.” Jenna says “yeah.” Jenna smiles and says “okay, great, I will bring them there today.” 

Maya’s pov: 

Jenna takes the thirteen kids, to their new foster home. Jenna says “I will let you guys have a break and continue to go to school. You let me know, when you’re ready for me to start searching.” They all agree, thanking her. Jenna says “however, we don’t have a whole lot of room here. So I might have to give a bit of a dead line.” Maya says “what do you mean?” Jenna says “we have the space, don’t get me wrong, I just don’t know how we’d do this longer than two weeks.” Maya smiles, Jenna at least is a bit more realistic. She knows they could do it for as many weeks as they can, but she also knows that they like to be clean. They go to school the next day and the thirteen kids are back, looking good. In class, she learns from Brian and Brandon that their foster parent does home schooling, with his 6 year olds. She smiles and says “those are the eleven kids, that are our special students every week.” Brian gasps in shock, grins and says “so we’d still come to school?” She says “yes, right now it’s just twice a week, but if you need more school days, we’ll figure something out with Harry, okay?” Brian grins and says “okay, thank you.” She smiles and gets to teaching today. She and her siblings, get special library time, to pick out books. Maya always refuses to get books, because of the two week honey moonphase with foster homes. Her teacher whispers “please pumpkin? Just one book.” Maya whispers “okay.” Maya picks out one book, hoping it’s not going to hurt her heart to read. Maya has a hating relationship with books, they usually make her sad, by having parents or devastated, by having happy endings, which they always do. Maya reads the book, at the agency and then returns it to the library the next morning. Her teacher isn’t surprised, that she read it so fast. Riley got a record of five books this time. 

Issac’s pov:

Their foster parent, Harry, he’s quite interesting. His best friend Niall, loves to be at Harry’s house, with his kids, and Issac believes they probably practically live here. Niall is a good listener though and a good homework helper. Niall’s daughters, are also in his class, but only once a week, because they’re home schooled. Harry is their teacher too, during the day, so he knows what their homeworks are. Issac smiles softly, finishing math easily with Niall keeping him focused. They slowly get transitioned to home schooling, which is weird, but Harry’s reassured him that they’ll get to do the special class activities, as well as library day every week. Their other day is art day, because it’s the eleven kids favorite day. Issac giggles at that. Issac doesn’t mind music class either, asking Harry if he can still do music days. Harry says “sure pumpkin, we can try that too.” Issac smiles at that, he’s never had a foster parent give him a nickname so quickly. It’s also odd, to be tucked in every night and read bedtime stories, but it’s a nice change. He even gets to shower or bathe, in the morning, which is his favorite time to get cleaned during the week. He prefers to shower during the week and bathe when he’s stressed out. 

On Friday, he gets to see Maya, for a joint English lesson. Maya seems happy and says “still with Jenna.” Issac giggle and says “did she find a sucker?” Maya says “not yet, how’s your sucker?” Issac says “weird, so weird.” Maya laughs hysterically at that. Maya whispers “nice?” Issac whispers “very nice, he’s letting me come to school on music days still.” Maya smiles at him and whispers “that’s good.” Issac’s teacher gives him a full schedule with times, to give to Harry. Issac says “what’s this?” She says “this is for Harry, it’s our classes’ time schedule, for the week. Just incase he doesn’t have it.” Issac giggles and says “okay.” Over the weekend, things are a bit chaotic, at the house. Issac is confused, as to why Harry’s baking up a storm and Niall looks like he’s in business mode. Ally sighs and whispers “wedding is coming up, Monday. Hence school for us.” Issac says “oh.” Ally giggles and whispers “Monday discount, at wedding venues.” Harry and Niall make dinner together.

Maya’s pov:

On Monday, they go to school again. Brian and Brandon are in class, same with the other weird kids who only come twice a week. Brian and Brandon seem really close to them now, probably because they’re in the same home. Library day is weird, her teacher doesn’t push her at all to pick out a book. In fact she lets them get no books this week, except for Riley, who insists on getting three. Riley finished her last one, in the library, after she picked out three more. Riley loves reading princess and fairy tale books. After school, she feels like Jenna’s on edge. Maya says “what?” Jenna sighs, sitting them all down. Jenna says “I contacted every agency, I know none of you are ready to be placed, but there are no homes that would take in all of you.” Maya says “what about the home that the thirteen got placed in?” Jenna winces and says “unfortunately, this is his second case that he’s taken in, in the last 6 months. He’s also part of a wedding planning team, this is one of their busiest times of the year.” Maya says “now what?” Jenna says “I have to keep asking around, we do have sister agencies, so I am contacting them next.” May says “okay.” Jenna says “for now, we’ll just keep going day by day.” Maya prepares to say goodbye to Issac on Wednesday and she explains to him what’s going on at recess time. Issac is stunned, that Jenna’s giving up on placing them. Maya says “it’s the two week honeymoon phase. They love to take in us, thinking sixteen kids is nothing, ten kids should be easy, and fourteen can’t be that hard, plus the others are their cousins, we can’t let them be separated. Then you struggle to fit into their small house, and you sleep wherever you can find a spot for a sleeping bag or air mattress. The first week is all star eyes, at having so many kids and the possibilities for matching us, even though we have our own personalities. Then the reality sinks in, during week two, that there’s over sixty of us, that have to be fed, cleaned and cared for, every day, every night, with jobs ontop of that. Reality of night terrors, and getting woken up all hours of the night, by different younger siblings, sometimes even older ones. Loosing more sleep than they can handle, to the point that no one is happy, and the honeymoon phase ends.” 

Issac’s pov:

Issac cries at that and says “you can’t give up Maya, I feel like you’ve given up.” Maya says “I have, I’m sorry, it’s the truth Issac.” Issac sniffles, running off to his class room. His teacher ties her best, to comfort him, without knowing what’s wrong. Issac cries and cries, begging her to tell him it’s not true. She just hugs him, and suggest they go to the nurse together. Issac agrees, and the school nurse wants him to go to his foster home, for the rest of the day. Harry arrives, looking worried and dressed in a cooking outfit. Harry scoops him up, whipping away his tears, with Niall pushing the twins into the building, with the fourteen girls trailing behind him. Harry signs him out and then takes him to see a doctor. Issac completely freaks out, but Harry holds him, comforting him and Zayn, Harry’s friend, holds his hand the whole time too. The doctor, she’s really kind and tries very hard not to scare him too much, she even took off her scary coat, plus equipment to help calm him down. She gives him special medicine, with a silly mask on his face, promising it should help with his breathing. She lets Niall into the room, too, without the twins. Niall shockingly climbs up onto the bed, next to Harry and him. Niall makes silly faces, causing him to laugh and giggle. Zayn laughs, telling Niall to knock it off. Niall just mocks Zayn, causing Issac to giggle more. Niall, Harry and Zayn all comfort him, when she takes another listen to him with her evil stethoscope. She takes a third listen, like an hour later and Issac is sobbing over being listened to a third time. Niall sings to him, to distract him and it helps so much.

Niall and Zayn get kicked out of the room for a bit, so she can try to find out what happened today. Issac just tells her that another kid upset him on the playground. She and Harry are worried he’s getting bullied at school. Issac is surprised, and asks what that is. She explains what bullying is and that it’s very important to tell one of them if he’s being bullied. Issac says “I’m not, it’s just, it’s another foster kid.” Harry says “okay, do you want to tell us what happened?” Issac says “not really, she just said some upsetting stuff.” Harry whispers “okay.” The doctor and Harry talk privately, before they leave the office. Harry shockingly carries him to the bus, to go back to Harry’s home. Issac sighs, snuggling in his car seat, falling asleep easily. He’s glad they didn’t push him into discussing what Maya said. Harry, Niall and Ella pick up everyone from school. Issac is glad, that none of them question him over why he was taken out of school early. Irsa is just glad he’s okay. 

In the morning, Issac over hears Harry talking to Jenna. Harry says “something happened at school yesterday with Issac, he didn’t seem okay, so I took him to see a medical provider. She had to give him albuterol and atrovan.” Harry says “we’re both concerned about a history of panic attacks for Issac or a history of asthma attacks.” Issac gulps at that, listening in closely. Niall, catches him snooping and holds him in his arms, while they both snoop on Harry. Harry says “asthma attacks aren’t just caused by physical activity, strong emotions can cause asthma attacks, like panicking.” Harry says “has he ever cried to the point of struggling to breathe?” Issac blushes, looks at Niall and nods his head. Niall chooses then, to walk into Harry’s office, holding him in his arms. Harry says “I’ve got to go, Issac and Niall were easedropping.” Harry hangs up, walks over and says “I’m sorry sweetheart, I should’ve come to you first, then asked Jenna, how much did you hear?” Issac says “a lot, what’s albu…terol?” Harry smiles softly and says “it’s the medicine that you had yesterday, with another one called atrovan. It’s used when your breathing doesn’t sound too good, to help you breathe better again.” Issac whispers “okay.” Niall says “I think you should ask some of your questions to this one, not Jenna.” Issac hides in Niall, scared to answer the questions now. Harry says “have you felt like you did yesterday before?” Issac gulps instantly, nodding his head a lot. Harry says “do you know when pumpkin?” Issac whispers “yes.” Issac explains to Harry that he’s experienced it with feeling scared, happy, anxious, crying, laughing, sick and doing too much. Harry thanks him for telling them and gives him kisses on the head. Issac giggles and says “you’re welcome.” Niall gives him cuddles and thanks him too. Issac is not happy, to hear that Harry wants to take him back to the doctor lady. Niall promises to go with them again. Issac grins at that and whispers “okay, Zayn too?” Niall smiles softly and promises that Zayn will come too. They don’t go to school on Friday, because of Issac’s appointment in the afternoon. Harry, Issac and the woman get alone time, to discuss how Issac’s been doing. She’s a bit less scary today, which is nice, but Issac is prepared for her checking him and being scary again. 

Maya’s pov: 

Issac doesn’t show up on Friday, to gloat that he was right and she was wrong. Maya sighs, hoping her friend is okay. That evening, Maya tells Jenna that none of them were in school. Jenna is a bit worried, calling their foster parent. Jenna says “oh, okay, sorry, one of the kids just mentioned that none of them were in school.” Jenna says “just got worried, sorry Harry. I should’ve known it was for a good reason.” Jenna hangs up, smiles and says “Issac just hasn’t been feeling well, so Harry had to take him to see a doctor today.” Maya says “poor Issac.” Jenna gets a call, on Saturday. Jenna says “hi Megan, thanks for calling me back.” Jenna says “I don’t know where your agency is, all I know is that you’re a sister agency and that you have way more bed capacity then I do here.” Jenna says “oh wow, I didn’t realize you are one of our agency’s long term care facilities.” Jenna and this woman talk for quite some time, in Jenna’s office. Jenna walks out, grinning and says “good news.” Maya sits up from her bed and says “what’s that?” Jenna gathers all of them and tells them that there’s another agency, not too far away, that has more than enough room for all of them. Maya smiles at that and says “okay.” Jenna has all of them pack their bags. They pack their bags over the weekend. Megan arrives on Saturday, to take them to the new agency. Megan make sure that she has all of their paperwork, that’s important from Jenna. Megan puts the files in her bag and takes them out of the building with their stuff. There’s a bunch of buses, that greet them outside, that look rented. Megan gets all of them into the bus and does a head count by name, triple checking all of them. Maya is kind of surprised, at how through the woman is. The woman on her bus, sitting in the drivers seat smiles and says “I’m Gemma.” Maya smiles and says “Maya.” Gemma says “alright, we’ll wait for Megan to drive off.” Maya says “okay.” Megan goes onto the first bus and leads the way. Maya is curious at first, and excited for wherever they’re going. Maya realizes they’re leaving the school district. Maya says “what about Riley’s library books?” Gemma says “Jenna said she’d take care of school belongings.” Maya says “okay.” Maya somehow falls asleep, and is woken by Gemma for lunch time. They’re at some fast food place and they get meals. Maya giggles and snickers, at Megan’s counting of them constantly. Maya tries to trick her, by raising her hand for a different name on the bus and she gets scolded by Megan. Maya gulps, she’s never been scolded like that. Megan does five head counts, just to pay Maya back for that. Megan checks inside of the building too, and brings out Hudson as well as Lawson. They both look like they got a serious chat. Megan does a head count, based on family, outside of the buses. Maya gulps, they get put into assigned buses, after the boys stunt. They stop for peeing, but that’s it, and they make it to the new agency before dinner. The other workers have dinner, ready for the other kids, as well as them at dinner time. They get to pick their own rooms. Maya is stunned, that they have organization things and way more personal space than she’s used to. Maya doesn’t bother to unpack at all, figuring she’ll only be here for two weeks, before they quit on her. 

Issac’s pov: 

Issac’s devastated, on Monday, when he learns that his friends are just gone. Jenna even interrupts class, to make sure that none of his friends left anything behind. Issac scoffs and says “what happened?” Jenna says “there’s another branch, of our agency, that has more beds. It’s only temporary, until they are ready to be placed again.” Issac says “what if they’re ready in two weeks?” Jenna says “I don’t think they’ll be ready that quickly.” Issac asks how far the agency is. Jenna promises that it’s only a few hours away. Issac is devastated, his friends are so far away from him and Maya was right. Luckily, his friends didn’t leave anything behind. They have library day today, and Jenna gives his teacher the book bags. Issac starts sobbing, hysterically after Jenna is completely gone. His teacher calls Harry, right in the class room, looking worried. Harry picks him up, to take him home, with all of the other kids. Harry and Niall, give him the special medicine for at home, that’s just albuterol. Niall and Harry take turns cuddling him, the rest of the day, while the other takes care of everyone else. All of his octuplets, end up joining him with Niall for quite some time. Niall seems to be loving their cuddle session, so is Issac. Issac cuddles closer to Niall, and Irsa. Issac tells Harry everything, in private, about Maya, how many sibling she has and how many cousins she has. How Maya upset him, by talking about what she calls, the honeymoon phase. How Issac didn’t want to believe her, but now that she’s gone, truly gone, he knows she was right. Harry whispers “how long have you been with me?” Issac gasps at that and whispers “over two weeks.” Harry whispers “maybe, they just haven’t been put in the right home yet. Maybe they need someone that’s not Jenna, caring for them, that could give them attention.” 

Issac whispers “they went to a long term care agency.” Harry whispers “oh sweetheart.” Harry hugs him and whispers “if you’re scared that you’ll end up the same way, I want you to know that I wouldn’t let that happen to you.” Issac sniffles at that and whispers “okay.” Harry gives him kisses and whispers “I’m not going to give up on you, nor your siblings, no matter what.” Issac whispers “okay.” Harry whispers “do you want to talk to our new friend Erica at all?” Issac nods his head, wanting to let her know what happened today. Issac and Harry, go alone to see her. Issac whimpers, hiding underneath a chair today. He’s never seen her without Niall and Zayn there too. She walks out, looking a bit less evil today and comforts him with Harry. She reassures him that she’s not going to check him, but she does take them to a scary room to talk. Issac sucks his thumb, instead of talking, cuddling into Harry to calm himself down. She takes them to her office instead, which is a lot less scary then a scary room. Issac finally calms down enough, with the adults starting their chat. Issac tells her what happened to his friend. Erica listens and says “how many of them are there?” Issac says “64.” Erica says “wow, that’s quite a lot.” Issac giggles and whispers “yeah, they took up most of the classrooms.” Erica says “can I ask how much they mean to you?” Issac whispers “a lot.” Erica hums and says “did you have a lot in common with them?” Issac grins wickedly and says “pranks.” Erica grins, giggles and says “oh really? Pranks?” Issac giggles and says “yes.” Erica says “anything else?” Issac says “they really struggled with foster parents, just like us.” Erica says “oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” Issac whispers “I just don’t understand why.” Erica says “well sweetheart, maybe there’s a good match for them, in this other agency.” Issac says “but it’s four hours away.” Erica says “I know sweetheart, I’m so sorry, I know it hurts a lot right now and you probably feel like you don’t have anyone to go to. But you still have all of your siblings, you have Harry, you have Niall, you have Zayn, Liam, Ella and me.” Issac smiles at that and whispers “you’re right.” Erica says “maybe your friends will be able to find other families, at this long term care place, that are just as big as them, that they could relate to.” Issac says “they’re cousins.” Erica says “well then maybe, they’ll find a case even bigger then them and that’ll give them some hope.” Issac whispers “I never thought of that.” Erica suggests that maybe they transition completely to home schooling, so that Issac stops having so many breathing issues. Harry thanks her and agrees. They go back to Harry’s home. Niall gives him cuddles and kisses, making sure he’s okay. Issac giggles and says “I’m fine Uncle Niall.”


	2. Introducing Louis (March)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Louis Tomlinson, the crowned prince in this romantic holiday saga. Louis is given a deadline to propose or marry Eleanor. Eleanor and Louis talk alot. Eleanor mentions her dream wedding planner. Louis gets a shocking call about foster children.

Louis’ pov:

Louis is the prince of a very small country, but they have a huge palace, that’s like a castle. Prince Louis Tomlinson, is dating Eleanor Calder. Louis was and still kind of is in love with a man, it’s still pretty mutual, but it’d be frowned upon since their both princes so high up in their own royal families. His name is Stan, they were best friends growing up, even though they didn’t live in the same country. Louis has also loved previous girlfriends, it’s how he has gotten so many children. Louis is one that likes to have sex with girlfriends, if it’s the right step in the relationship.

Louis met Eleanor around January, this year and they’ve had a pretty fast romance so far. They’ve definitely experimented a lot, Eleanor is a bit of a kinky one, which Louis absolutely loves. It’s currently May, and he’s getting older. He likes Eleanor, but she’s not exactly the perfect mother material that he was hoping to find for his children. He knows he’s probably going to end up getting engaged to Eleanor, so that they can get married next summer, because she wants a summer wedding. 

Louis goes to a meeting with his mother. His mother says “look, I think it’d be best to be engaged to Eleanor at Christmas time, or marry her at Christmas time. That way you can make your debut as an engaged couple to the Christmas ball or a married couple at the Christmas ball.” Louis says “woah, mother, I thought you were dead set against me marrying Eleanor?” His mother says “I was, but I’ve changed my mind. Eleanor is a very wonderful lady and she’s perfect actually. I miss judged her way too quickly.” Louis grins and says “just glad you finally like her, mother.” His mother says “anyways, it’d be best to not rush you into either one, a December engagement would be the best, because then you could do a summer wedding for her.” Louis says “mother, when I get engaged and when I choose to propose isn’t your choice, when we get married is a decision that we’ll make as a couple.” His mother sighs and says “okay, alright, just consider it.” Louis says “I will discuss it with Eleanor.” His mother thanks him.

Louis finds Eleanor in the downstairs tea room and says “hello darling.” Eleanor grins and says “hi Louis, can we talk?” Louis says “of course my love, what’s up?” Eleanor blushes and says “what we did the other day, when I had to sit down with your mother, it was too much.” Louis whispers into her ear quietly “it was too much to have me arousing you sexually, just all alone with my mother?” Eleanor whispers “yes.” Louis whispers into her ear “you’re okay with it when you’re with important guests, like Prince Stan.” Eleanor blushes profusely at that and whispers “that’s an arousing humiliation. The thought of being caught, infront of our guests, is exciting. Being caught by your mother?! That’s a different story.” Louis whispers into his ear “babe, we’re never going to be completely alone sexually, I know you’re afraid of us being caught, but I know how much the thought of being completely caught arouses you.” Eleanor whimpers at that and whispers “fuck.” Louis whispers “you can’t even pretend you’re not aroused; you love this so much.” Eleanor whispers “I do.” Louis smirks and whispers “think of doing this infront of my mother as practice, eventually I’ll do this to you at an event with lots of talking, but I can’t do that until I know you’re able to handle not reacting to it at all.” Eleanor’s breath is shaky and she says “Louis, oh my god.” Louis says “but we can take a break from sex toys for a few days, if that’s what you’d like.” Eleanor says “yes.” Louis says “fine, we’ll take a sex toy break.” Eleanor says “thank you.”

Louis says “I spoke with my mother.” Eleanor hums and says “what did she say?” Louis says “she’s pushing for us to either get engaged in December or get married in December.” Eleanor grins and says “well we have discussed this a little bit. She wanted to know if I had thought about who I would want to plan my wedding, and I have thought of it, a lot.” Louis says “who would you like to plan your wedding?” Eleanor squeals and says “his name is Niall Horan, he’s like the best of the best. I’ve done a lot of research on him, and I know that he tends to get you access to one of his friends, Liam Payne, to be the person that performs at your wedding if you want him.” Louis says “oh, I just thought it’d be the normal person that does music here at the palace, for events. It’d have to be appropriate royal music, no popular music.” Eleanor says “but he’s Niall Horan, please Louis.” Louis says “fine, you can call him.” Eleanor squeals and says “thank you, thank you!!” Eleanor kisses him on the cheek and says “I’m going to go call Niall now.” Eleanor leaves the tea room quickly. 

Louis goes into his office, to return to working. Eleanor walks into his office, like ten minutes later, slamming the office door shut. Louis says “what’s wrong?” Eleanor huffs, folds her arms, sits down in the chair at his desk and says “Niall Horan.” Louis says “what happened?” Eleanor says “I called him.” Louis says “what did he say?” Eleanor says “he said he won’t even discuss planning our wedding, until we’re engaged.” Eleanor scoffs. Louis says “I’m sorry El, maybe explain that we’re thinking of a later engagement, so you want to get a wedding planner lined up early.” Eleanor says “good idea, thanks Louis.” Eleanor grins and leaves his office, seeming much happier now. Louis sighs in relief. Oli walks in and says “Eleanor looked livid, what happened?” Louis says “I guess Niall Horan turned her down, because we’re not engaged.” Oli says “oh, that’s good for us I guess.” Oli shuts the door. Louis sighs and says “yeah, it is better for us I guess you could say.” Oli says “she’ll probably ask you to fake your engagement eventually.” Louis says “I won’t fake our engagement to someone, I’m not going to lie like that to a wedding planner. I get what me mum wants, but I’m in no rush at all.” Oli says “I know you’re not, I’m sorry.” Louis says “I just don’t know what to do.” Oli says “well, Eleanor is scheduled to leave soon, to go home for a bit. Since you’re going to be busy with non stop meetings for a bit.” Louis says “yes, I know and when I have a lot of meetings, she likes to go back to see her parents for a few days.” 

The next few days, Louis is very busy with meetings, as well as taking care of his children when he’s not in meetings. Eleanor walks into his office, during a time that Oli scheduled for her and says “can we talk please?” Louis smiles and says “sure, Oli scheduled this time just for us.” Eleanor sits down in a chair at his desk.

Eleanor says “I’ve been trying to get a meeting with this wedding planner, but he refuses to meet with you, unless you’re already engaged. I was wondering if you’d be willing to pretend we’re engaged, over the phone, to get a meeting.” Louis says “no, absolutely not. Your proposal will be a surprise, and it’ll happen when it happens, not just because you’re demanding it.” Eleanor says “but Louis, I want to get married this year!! I don’t want to wait until next year, I love you, I thought you loved me too!! Please Louis, it’s Niall Horan!! He wouldn’t know, unless you told him.” Louis says “wedding proposals mean a lot to me, okay Eleanor?” Eleanor says “Louis, it’s just a stupid tradition. What means the most is the actual wedding and the bigger the wedding, the more it means.” Louis says “but the proposal means everything to me.” Eleanor says “no it doesn’t.” Louis says “well I’m sorry, but it’s a little too late.” Eleanor says “what do you mean?” Louis says “I have your proposal planned, for a specific date. It’s not happening any sooner or any later, okay?” Eleanor scoffs, folds her arms, glares and says “you’ve already planned it with your kids, haven’t you?” Louis grins wide, smirks and says “yes, of course we have. You’re not just marrying me, you know.” Eleanor says “I’m becoming their step mother, I’m aware of that Louis. We need to discuss their dislike of foods though.” Louis says “oh come on, they’re so young.” Eleanor says “they’re 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 and 4 Louis. I want fish at our wedding, that’s what they’ll eat.” 

Louis says “Eleanor, their birthdays start in December, okay? The five year olds don’t turn six until December. The sextuplets, don’t turn nine until February. The six year olds literally just turned six in August, please, stop trying to grow my children up faster than they are. Besides, they can eat the vegetarian option instead then, okay?” Eleanor says “I’m sorry, I’m just already prepared for them to be their next age.” Louis says “well they’re still their correct ages and they prefer their correct ages. Stop trying to make them all older.” Eleanor says “as I was saying about our wedding, I don’t want a vegan option.” Louis says “what about me? I hate fish, you know how much it bothers my stomach.” Eleanor says “fine, we’ll have stupid chicken or beef, with a vegan option.” Louis grins and thanks her. Eleanor says “but no peanut butter and jelly as an option.” 

Louis says “you’re going to have to get over this idea that my children are going to grow out of certain foods tomorrow. I thought you understood that taste buds are acquired, not forced.” Eleanor scoffs and says “just like boarding schools.” Louis says “I beg your pardon?!” Eleanor smirks and says “oh I heard, you refuse to send your bratty snotty children, who behave horribly, to boarding schools.” Louis, spins around in his tracks and says “they’re not bratty, or snotty. You, miss Calder, are the snotty one around here. My angels, are completely and totally innocent angels.” Eleanor scoffs at that.

Louis has 21 kids, his oldest are sextuplets and they’re eight years old. Melanie, Salvatore, Joey, Olivia, Hope and Nathan. Then he has seven year old twins, Faith and Paige. After that he has quintuplets who just turned six in August, Jordana, Taylor, Ethan, Marcus and Rosie. Then he has quadruplets, Amy, Heather, Paul and Johannah, who are 5 years old. Then he has one child, Makayla, who is 4 years old. Then he has a set of triplets, who are three years old, they’re Carter, Mia and Renee.

Louis is also qualified to be a foster parent, in his country. He went through the process a few months ago, without telling Eleanor, and he checked off every single medical condition he has experience with or knows of. He hasn’t been called though, to be a foster parent. Louis checked off every single multiple on their list. He was told, that meant he had zero limit, on the number of multiples. Louis understood that, hence why he checked off every single multiple, to make sure they know he genuinely could handle it. He’d have the space, the car seat capabilities, and he’d be able to easily afford huge strollers if needed. 

Their palace is huge, big enough that all of his children, could have their own rooms and they’d still have plenty left, but his kids don’t want to have their own rooms, they want to share still. Eleanor, has her own room at the palace, because there’s so many. 

Louis is somewhat disappointed that he hasn’t been called, but he understands. He put no limit on his papers, he’s guessing they needed some kind of limit. They travel, using three buses, since his security always insists on having an extra one. They have a fleet of twelve buses, because it’s easier to have busses when there’s lots of guests coming to the palace, then having to have that many cars. Louis informed them on the papers of how many buses they have, hoping it would’ve helped. Nothing he seems to have done, has been right though.

Eleanor joins him and says “Louis, seriously, can we fake an engagement to get a meeting with Niall? Please Louis?” Louis says “I’ll call him, okay? I’ll offer to fly him and his whole team out here.” Eleanor says “why can’t we go to him?” Eleanor pouts. Louis says “I have important things to do here, I’m sorry. I’m completely booked up, I can’t leave.” Eleanor sighs and says “that’s fine.” Eleanor seems disappointed. Eleanor leaves his office. Louis goes to his meetings and thinks the marriage as well as engagement talk is done for the day. It’s brought up for the rest of the evening, and into the next morning though. 

Louis refuses to cave into her demand of calling Niall, telling Eleanor that she needs to stop calling the man for at least a week. Eleanor’s stunned. Louis says “look, he probably thinks you’re a crazy Liam Payne stalker fan at this point, that just wants access to Liam Payne. Maybe they’ve had stalker problems in the past, since apparently it’s such widely known knowledge how close these two are, so they had to create their rule about being engaged first.” Eleanor says “I didn’t even think of that.” Louis says “just lay off of calling him, for at least a week or two. Then you pick appropriate times to call mister Horan, to have adult conversations with him. You don’t throw hissy fits, you don’t whine, nor beg. That way, Mister Horan takes you more seriously as a potential future client.” Eleanor says “you’re right, I need to stop calling Niall.” Louis says “thank you.” 

Eleanor is about to leave for 2 weeks, to go back home to her family. She’s probably going to come right back, even though her original plan was four whole weeks. Louis says “when you get back, we’ll hopefully have a venue.” Eleanor grins and says “thank you Louis.” Eleanor leaves after lunch. Melanie sighs in relief and relaxes quickly. Louis didn’t even realize how tensed his oldest daughter was with Eleanor around. Louis takes care of his children and is able to figure out that they’re struggling to figure out how to behave infront of Eleanor. Louis says “just be yourselves, please. I don’t want any of you to be acting different. Eleanor needs to know what she’s truly getting into.” 

Johannah’s pov:

Johannah has been observing her child’s relationships for years. He becomes very proper around these girls, to try to impress them, plus they expect this behavior from him. The second Eleanor isn’t around, he’s not that formal, but this trip, he’s not gotten a second without Eleanor, around his children. Her grandchildren, are afraid of interrupting his meetings, since they know he’s the next in line. Johannah has tried to explain to her grand babies, that it doesn’t matter what time of day it is, what meeting it is, they can always interrupt their father or herself. They feel okay interrupting Louis when Eleanor isn’t around, but the second Eleanor is around, all of his older children, come straight to her, including Rosie. Rosie doesn’t trust strangers easily at all, which is why she usually never interrupts either of them, only Louis when she really needs him.   
Johannah has Louis’ schedule cleared for Thursday, through Monday, so he can have time with his children. Her assistant agrees quickly and promises to pass the word onto Louis’ assistant, Oli. Her assistant leaves her office. 

Angie’s pov:

Angie is a seven year old with 28 siblings, who lost her parents over a year ago. She’s a quadruplet, along with Zarissa, Brigette and Rabi. She has 6 year old siblings, five year old siblings and four year old siblings. Her six year old siblings are quintuplets, Barnard, Candice, Joy, Madison and Reynard. Her five year old siblings are actually nonuplets, Anissa, Arabella, Stella, Charissa, Clarissa, Karissa, Larissa, Malissa, and Noella. Then there’s her tentuplet sisters, Renessa, Annabella, Fiorella, Florissa, Gabriella, Issabella, Joella, Julissa, Maurissa, and Serissa, they’re all four years old. She has a very large amount of siblings, but large amounts of siblings is all she’s ever known. Her mother was the oldest in her family and she had triplet sisters. Her father, had an older sister and a younger brother. Her father’s younger brother, actually married her mother’s youngest sister and they had 28 kids who are her cousins.

The oldest triplet, she got married and had 12 children. Her father’s older sister, she had 9 children with her husband. The middle triplet, was married to a woman, and they had 24 kids together. Her Aunt, through marriage, had an older sister. That older sister, had 21 kids with her husband. Her husband, had a sister, who married her Uncle who had the 12 kids’ brother. They had 17 children, giving her a total of 111 cousins. They’re in the foster system, and they’ve been difficult to place individually, let alone placing all 111 of them in one home like they’re trying to do now. She knows the adults feel guilty, for separating them all, in the confusion. She’s just so glad, they didn’t separate her from her siblings. There’s another family, that’s just two families that are cousins, but they’re not ready to be placed in a home yet, according to Megan. Angie doesn’t understand how they aren’t ready, when they never got separated like she and her cousins did.

Louis’ pov:

Oli walks into his office, grinning and says “your mother, cleared your schedule from Thursday, until Monday, claiming you need quality kid time.” Louis grins at that and says “thank goodness.” Oli giggles and says “without El.” Louis sighs and says “I just can’t believe they’re trying so hard to please her.” Oli says “I mean can you blame them for trying to please her? You’re quite taken with her, you always have been, I think your children just want you to be happy.” Louis says “yeah, but I want them to be happy too. They deserve a saying in this, just as much as I do, you know?” Oli says “then talk to them, don’t tell this to me.” Louis says “I’ve tried Oli, I’ve tried to get them to just be themselves, but they just aren’t.” 

The rest of the day goes by very slowly and then Louis is free to take care of his children. Louis snuggles and watches a movie with all 21 of them that night. On Wednesday, his day starts off slowly. Louis gets a weird call, with an unlisted number on his prince phone. Louis answers it saying “hello?” The person says “hi, um, is this Louis?” Louis, perks up at that and says “yes, this is Louis, who’s this?” The person says “hi, I’m Megan, I work at the agency you signed up to be a foster parent through.” Louis says “hi Megan, I was worried you’d lost my paper work for a moment there.” Megan laughs at that and says “to be clear, you have no limit, correct?” Louis says “completely correct.” Megan says “okay, great. One more question, how many can you fit in each bus in your fleet?” Louis says “18, that doesn’t include the driver.” Megan says “oh, okay, that’s great.” Louis says “is that all?” Megan says “no, I was calling you because, you’re a match to a few cases. We have foster children for you.” Louis says “you’re kidding?” Megan says “no, I am not kidding. This case would be easier for us to discuss in person, preferably right now.” 

Louis says “yes, I completely agree with you.” Megan says “okay great, come to our office and we’ll chat.” Louis says “sounds excellent, thank you so much Megan. Would I be allowed to bring my children to this meeting?” Megan says “actually, we typically do house tours firsts, and I’d like to see that you have 12 buses. I also think our first meeting should be at a place where we can discuss things.” Louis says “what do we have to discuss?” Megan says “a lot of things, plus we keep placing these cases blindly and I’ve decided to start placing these specific cases differently.” Louis, perks up at that and says “cases?” Megan says “yes, you put no limit, hence why I need to see the buses, and how much room you actually have.” Louis says “oh, alright, good point actually.” Megan says “thank you. Now where could we meet?” Louis says “how about here at the palace?” Megan says “the palace?” Louis says “yes, here at the palace.” Megan says “where all of the tours are?” Louis says “no, no, the other side of the palace. Just come here, I’ll have my assistant Oli or Stacey meet you at the entrance.” Megan says “okay, great, thank you so much.” Louis hangs up, opens his office door and finds Oli as well as Stacey. Louis says “I need one of you at our entrance of the palace, to meet a woman named Megan and the other at the tour end of the palace. She’s going to have no clue where she’s going.” Stacey says “okay, great, look for a lost and confused woman outside of the palace.” Louis says “thank you.” They both leave the area. Louis rushes upstairs to tell his kids. 

Oli’s pov:

Oli rushes over to the tour side of the palace, having no clue who he’s looking for. Oli makes a sign out of a blank sheet of paper that says MEGAN (Meeting today). Oli stands in the tour area, greeting the guests that enter. Lisa says “Oli, what are you doing?” Oli says “waiting for some lady, named Megan. Don’t know her last name, all I know is that she’ll be entering looking quite lost.” Lisa snorts at that and says “okay, good luck. Everyone looks lost here.” Lisa ends up being correct, every single woman he thinks is Megan, is just a tour person. A woman walks in, having a stroller that’s against their policy and he helps her by getting her one that’s up to their code, asking if she’s Megan. She says that she’s not, she’s just here for a tour and thanks him for getting her a different stroller. Oli says “you’re welcome, your stroller will be here, waiting for you when you’re done on the tour.” She says “why is that stroller not good enough?” Oli says “oh, it’s just a safety thing. We’re picky when it comes to the type of strollers that go on the tours. Yours look like two separate strollers, which is not allowed.” She says “oh, okay.” Oli says “hopefully this triple works better for you, if not, there’s other strollers.” She says “okay, thank you.” She has no problems with the triple, and her husband even helps with pushing. Oli helps point them in the right direction, since they already have their tour time. Oli goes over to the tour desk and reminds them that strollers need to be checked, to see if they’re up to the code. Oli makes a note for Stacey in his note book, to hire someone specifically to be on stroller duty, since the tour people seem to not be able to handle their policies. 

Angie’s pov:

Megan walks out of her office and says “okay, I just got off the phone with a potential foster parent, to take in all 139 of you.” They all, gasp in absolute shock. Megan says “he should be able to get all of you into 8 of their 12 fleet of buses.” Angie giggles and says “that’s wonderful.” Megan says “I’m going to go tour his home and meet with him, I know quite a few of you have been feeling very nervous. Does anyone want to go with me? I’m sure everyone would be willing to help drive.” Angie says “why’s that?” Megan says “well, if the meeting goes well, you’ll know right away.” Angie giggles at that and says “plus if they want to meet us.” Megan grins and says “you’d be right there.” They all agree quickly. Megan says “let me call Gemma, Jennifer and Nicole, to help us.” Angie giggles and says “okay.” They don’t have a lot of staff at the agency, and they need extra buses from the three people she’s calling. They all usually bring extra people to drive the buses too, and Megan usually drives a few of them in their van. The 64 kids are going to stay behind, with two of the workers, since Gemma brought drivers today.

Gemma’s pov:

Gemma gets a call from Megan, in the middle of the day, needing their buses, to travel with the 139 somewhere. Gemma sighs, hangs up and goes downstairs to grovel to Paddy or Paul. Gemma begs Paul first. Paul sighs and says “let me check to make sure no one needs to go anywhere.” Gemma thanks him profusely. Paul says “your friend, really needs to get her own buses.” Gemma says “or we get extras?” Paul hums and says “I mean we do have enough staff to get extras.” Gemma says “thank you, Paul.” Paul says “plus it’d be helpful to have different types of vehicles, for Christmas time.” Gemma snickers and says “yeah, it would.” Paul leaves his spot to go ask the queen, the king and Louis if they need to go anywhere. Paul returns smirking and says “prince Louis, might need to go somewhere. He’s got an important meeting.’ Gemma says “fuck, shit, damn it.” Paul says “how many do you need?” Gemma says “8.” Paul says “8?” Gemma says “yes, please Paul.” Paul says “4 would be left for everyone here. We should have plenty.” Gemma grins and says “thank you so much.” Paul says “you’re welcome, need drivers?” Gemma says “yes please, there’s only 4 adults, including myself.” Paul says “where exactly are we going?” Gemma says “well my only friend out here, Megan, she owns an agency that does adoption and fostering.” Paul says “yes, I remember that.” Gemma says “see, every once in a while, her largest cases get displaced. Not that long ago, all 7 of her largest cases, all got displaced, one after another. She has two other larger cases, from a sister agency, but they’ve been living at the agency since the end of January. When it was just those two cases, she only needed three buses. Megan, also couldn’t place a couple of them again right away because they just need a break.” 

Paul says “so they’re all living at the agency.” Gemma says “yeah, I don’t know where they need to go.” Paul says “I will gather drivers, and then we’ll go.” Gemma says “thanks Paul.” Stacey walks over and says “apparently there’s some woman named Megan coming here, I don’t know anything about her, but I’ve been waiting for her the last 20 minutes for Louis.” Gemma’s head snaps toward Stacey and says “what for?” Stacey says “I have no clue, all I know is that I’m waiting at this entrance and Oli is waiting at the tourist entrance.” Gemma says “well Paul and I are going out, with a couple of the buses.” Gemma says “sorry, I have to call someone really quickly.” Gemma calls Megan, to ask where they’re going. Megan reads off the palace’s address. The royal side of the palace’s address. Gemma shivers at that and says “okay, thanks Megan.” Gemma hangs up quickly and calls a meeting with Lisa, Cassandra, as well as Lauren, telling them to meet her in Louis’ office, as well as asking them to pass the word onto Stacey. Giving them strict orders, to get Oli to stop harassing the tourists too. Lisa agrees quickly, she’s been doing laundry for Stacey for the kids anyways. Gemma puts her phone away and Paul comes back with enough drivers. Gemma says “Megan, is actually coming here.” Paul, looks surprised and says “what for?” Gemma says “I have no clue, from the sounds of it, from what I’ve gathered from Stacey, sounds like she’s meeting with Louis.” Paul says “huh, that’s odd, he has no one on the schedule in the next two hours.” Gemma says “yeah, it is odd.” Paul, Preston and 6 other drivers go with her today. 

Oli’s pov:

Lisa finds him and says “Megan is going to be at the royal entrance.” Oli sighs in relief and says “thank goodness.” A tour guide says “Lisa! Want to join our tour today?” Lisa says “oh, I’d love to come talk to your tour group, give me a second to finish my laundry loads, yeah?” The tour guide says “okay, sounds good” and leaves to go find their tour group. Oli says “don’t get me wrong, I love the tours, but it’s so much work.” Lisa giggles and says “not really, it’s work when we have events, to still have a couple of tour hours open.” Oli says “that’s true too.” Oli leaves, knowing that he’s not going to win an argument for no tours, especially at this time of year. It’s spring time and it’s one of their busy tour seasons. The summer is the absolute craziest, followed by winter time, but they usually have to cut down tours to zero when the Christmas guests are around. The palace is all decorated for Christmas, usually two months in advanced and it’s traditional to have the maxed out amount of tours that time of the year. They usually have specific hours, for public walk in tours, the rest are usually booked a head of time, when people plan their trips to the country for their holiday or pre holiday vacation.

Oli just feels very stressed, because Louis is planning on proposing to Eleanor soon and he is not ready to become Eleanor’s personal assistant too. Lauren is the only maid willing to take care of Eleanor, but not out of choice. See Stacey has her hands full with all 21 of Louis’ kids, plus Louis, Cassandra has her hands full being the only one the kids are okay with tutoring them, so the only three left were Gemma, Lisa and Lauren. Gemma and Eleanor, didn’t get along at all, but that was after Lisa picked out outfits for Eleanor to wear to her first dinner with the family. Lauren was the only maid left, and she always says she walks on egg shells with Eleanor. Plus Eleanor is pushing to get engaged by the end of the year, which is so odd. Plus the queen is too, but she’s more pushing for the engagement to happen at Christmas time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I BUILT A PALACE ON EXCEL FOR THIS STORY!!! The dedication has been real, and also the Christmas guest list is a mess. Can't wait to get to that part.


End file.
